Blind Love
by special0705
Summary: Cinta itu tidak mengenal usia, Cinta itu mengenal rasa. WonKyu, BoysLove, Mpreg, Kind a incest.
1. Prolog

Blind Love

By :

Special0705

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon.

Genre : Hurt.

Rate : T-M

Waning : BL, incest, mpreg.

Disclaimer : The entire plot is mine.

Summary : Cinta itu tidak mengenal usia, Cinta itu mengenal rasa.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Tiga tahun berlalu, rasa ini masih ada.

Tidak pudar sedikitpun, yang ada semakin bertambah.

Aku tahu apa yang aku rasakan ini salah.

Tapi aku tak punya kuasa untuk menolaknya.

Aku sadar aku menjadi seorang pendosa dengan mencintainya.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

.

.

.

"Siwon, bisa temani hyung belanja kepasar?" Seorang namja cantik berbicara kepada orang yang dipanggil 'Siwon'.

"pasar hyung? Tanya Siwon balik, menjadi suatu pertanyaan besar bagi nya kenapa hyung nya itu mengajak kepasar.

"tentu saja. Ayo palli." Perintah si namja cantik dengan galak.

"Arraseo hyung." Patuh Siwon ngeri melihat wajah galak hyung nya itu dan segera mengikuti hyung galak nya itu.

"Umma mau kemana?" sesorang muncul di depan pintu rumah.

"kepasar." Jawab seseorang yang di panggil 'umma' dengan cuek membuat si anak merengut tidak suka mendengarnya.

"sudahlah jangan merengut seperti, ayo ikut." Ujar Siwon menarik tangan 'anak' tadi mengikuti nya.

.

TBC/END?

Need feedback.

Please give your opinion.

It is just a prolog.


	2. A Little Feeling

Blind Love : A little feeling.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy reading

.

.

.

Siwon bersama si anak tadi dengan setia mengikuti seorang namja yang lebih tua dari mereka dibelakang . Sesekali mereka akan tertawa menyaksikan aksi tawar menawar yang cukup sengit yang melibatkan si penjual dengan Heechul-si pembeli-.

"Ya, aku mengajak kalian kesini untuk membawa belanjaanku. Kenapa malah tertawa?" hardik Heechul kepada Siwon dan 'anak'.

"Kan umma hanya mengajak Siwon samchon, tidak mengajakku." Balas Kyuhyun dengan tidak kalah sengit dari Heechul. Yeah, like mother like son.

"Sudahlah Kyu, biar samchon saja yang membawa nya. Ayo kita jalan lagi." Siwon segara mengangkut beberapa belanjaan yang telah dibeli Heechul.

"ish, umma, apa salahnya sih belanja di supermarket. Kenapa harus ketempat tradisional seperti ini?" erang Kyuhyun mengeluh.

Heechul yang sedari berjalan didepan Siwon dan Heechul tiba-tiba berhenti dan membalikkan badannya kebelakang, memandang marah kepada Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, bisa tidak kau berhenti mengeluh?" Tanya Heechul dengan suara tenang, tapi bisa dipastikan dua tanduk telah muncul dikepala Heechul.

Kyuhyun menatap takut jika umma nya telah mengeluarkan aura hitam seperti segera bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh tegap dan Kekar milik Siwon, menundukkan kepala nya tidak berani menatap sang umma.

Siwon hanya bisa tertawa dengan tingkah hyung dan keponakannya ini.

"Sudah Kyu, jangan memancing umma mu untuk marah." Ujar Siwon disela tawa nya.

"Hyung, ayo lanjut belanja nya." Lanjut Siwon.

"Baiklah." Jawab Heechul singkat dan kembali berbelanja beberapa jenis bahan mentah untuk di olah menjadi makanan yang lezat.

"Gomawo, Siwon samchon." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"ne, ayo kita kembali jalan." Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya untuk kembali berjalan.

Kyuhyun hanya terpaku dengan tangannya yang digenggam Siwon, suatu perasaan hangat menjalar ke hati nya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, suatu perasaan aneh tumbuh didalam diri nya hingga sebuah senyum tipis muncul dibibir tebal miliknya.

"Kyu, bawakan sayur itu." Perintah Heechul.

"Arraseo umma." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"hey nak, pacar mu tampan sekali." Ujar seorang ahjumma penjual sayur.

"nde?" Kyuhyun bingung dengan siapa yang ahjumma maksud itu.

"itu." Ahjumma tadi menunjuk Siwon yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap tangannya yang di genggam Siwon dan segera melepasnya.

"a-aniyo." Jawab Kyuhyun terbata dan segera menyusul umma nya meninggalkan Siwon dibelakang yang terkekeh melihatnya.

Kejadian serupa kembali terjadi, hampir semua tempat dipasar yang mereka singgahi menanyakan hal yang sama kepada Kyuhyun dan itu cukup mampu membuat wajah putih pucat Kyuhyun memerah menahan malu dan 'sesuatu' yang menjalar di hati nya.

Seperti kali ini, saat mereka singgah di tempat penjualan daging.

"wah, calon menantumu tampan sekali Heechul-ssi." Komentar ahjussi penjual daging.

"kau bisa saja Park-ssi. Ini adikku." Balas Heechul menepuk bahu Siwon menjawab komentar dari penjual daging langganannya ini.

"mianhae kalau begitu." Ahjussi tadi merasa tidak enak.

"gwenchana, banyak yang berprasangka seperti itu." Jawab Heechul.

"semua nya Seratus ribu won. Sekali lagi mianhae Heechul-ssi." Ahjussi tadi meminta maaf kembali.

"Aniyo, gwenchana." Heechul mengibaskan tangannya dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu dan berjalan.

"aku rasa sudah cukup, ayo kita pulang." Heechul memberi instruksi kepada Kyuhyun dan Siwon untuk segera pulang. Bawaan mereka cukup banyak dan itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali bertanya-tanya.

"umma untuk apa belanja sebanyak ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"ini untuk merayakan sesuatu." Jawab Heechul.

"sesuatu?" mata Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pandangan bertanya.

"yeah, merayakan bahwa Jessica Imo hamil." Jawab Siwon tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipi di wajah tampannya itu.

"Jessica imo hamil?" lirih Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala nya.

Hati nya terasa dihantam batu besar.

.

.

.

TBC

This is a second prolog, I think that you can take some point from this part.


	3. The Beginning

Blind Love : The Beginning

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun itulah namanya, remaja yang baru beranjak dewasa. Anak bungsu dari dua orang bersaudara, mempunyai seorang hyung bernama Donghae, Cho Donghae. Bisa dikatakan Kyuhyun anak yang sedikit manja kepada orangtua dan hyung nya, cukup bisa di maklumi mengingat ia seorang anak bungsu.

Kyuhyun anak yang pintar, ceria, terbuka,bermulut pedas seperti ibu nya, pecinta game, makanan, kekanakan dan selalu membagi senyum indah nya kepada orang-orang disekelilingnya. Walau kepada orang asing, Kyuhyun terkadang akan bersikap dingin, cuek bahkan cenderung mendekati sombong dan pendiam. Seperti memiliki dua kepribadian.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun bisa menjadi anak yang seperti ini, ada beberapa hal yang menuntut Kyuhyun untuk menjadi pribadi yang berbeda kepada orang asing dan orang disekelilingnya.

Kyuhyun di usia ke 19 tahun ini, telah banyak mengalami pengalaman yang entah pantas atau tidak untuk anak seusia nya ini menanggungnya. Dan semua hal itu ia simpan sendiri dan merahasiakannya dari orang-orang terdekatnya.

Sebenarnya jika ditelusuri lebih ke dalam kedua lelehen caramel yang selalu berbinar-binar itu, sebuah kenyataan yang lebih dari sekedar luka akan ditemukan disana. Setitik hati menjerit meminta tolong disana.

Apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh Kyuhyun?

Hingga hari ini tidak satu pun yang mengetahui nya. Mungkin akan sedikit demi sedikit terkuak dengan membuka luka yang disimpan Kyuhyun secara perlahan.

Tapi siapa yang mau dan bisa membuka dan membantu menyembuhkan luka yang selalu disembunyikan Kyuhyun dibalik senyum manisnya itu?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya duduk diam didalam kamarnya sepulang dari pasar tadi, bahkan baju yang ia pakai semenjak dari kampus lalu ikut kepasar tadi belum ia ganti.

Rasa malas mendadak muncul dari dalam diri nya, pikirannya tiba-tiba linglung, lagi-lagi hati nya terluka mendapati sebuah batu besar menghantam ulu hati nya yang bahkan masih belum kering oleh luka.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan kebalkon kamarnya dan kembali duduk memeluk lututnya, memandang jauh kelangit dengan pandangan mata kosong tanpa harapan.

Ingatannya kembali ke tiga tahun yang lalu, dimana seorang pria yang ia rasa sungguh bukan orang yang tepat telah mengambil hati nya.

**_Akhir tahun telah dekat, salju sudah turun. Kota Seoul yang telah ditutupi oleh butiran-butiran putih yang turun dari langit. Dinginnya cuaca dengan suhu yang telah mencapai suhu nol derajat bahkan dibawah dari itu tidak menjadi penghalang untuk menjadikan natal tahun ini menjadi ramai dan hangat seperti keluarga Cho. Sehari sebelum natal, Putra bungsu kebanggaan keluar Cho yang telah dua tahun tidak pulang, tahun ini pulang dari Jepang. Siwon, Cho Siwon. Mahasiswa tahun akhir di salah satu universitas ternama di Jepang._**

**_Kebahagiaan melingkupi kediaman utama keluarga Cho. Tuan dan Nyonya besar Cho sangat senang melihat anak menantu dan cucu-cucu nya berkumpul. Dimulai dari anak pertama mereka Young Woon yang membawa istri dan anak-anak nya, lalu anak kedua HeeChul yang selama ini tinggal di China bersama suami dan anak-anaknya juga pulang dan yang terakhir si Bungsu Cho Siwon yang masih sendiri tanpa pendamping._**

**_"Appa senang kau pulang tahun ini nak." Tuan besar Cho memeluk Siwon yang baru masuk kedalam rumah._**

**_"Aku lebih bahagia appa, sudah dua tahun aku merayakan natal tanpa keluarga besarku ini." ujar Siwon membalas pelukan Tuan Cho._**

**_"Siwon-ah." Panggil nyonya Cho menatap haru anaknya ini._**

**_"Umma, aku merindukan umma." Siwon melepaskan pelukan appa nya dan memeluk nyonya Cho yang telah menangis bahagia dengan kepulangan anak kesayangannya._**

**_"umma jauh merindukanmu nak. Lihatlah kau kurus sekarang. Apa kau menjaga pola hidupmu dengan benar disana sayang?" Tanya nyonya Cho melihat badan Siwon yang terlihat kurus._**

**_"Aniyo umma, aku hidup teratur, hanya saja aku melatih otot-otot badanku makanya seperti." Jawab Siwon menghapus air mata di pipi nyonya Cho._**

**_"kau berbohong kepada umma." Nyonya Cho menyipitkan mata nya curiga._**

**_"ani umma, umma bisa melihat badanku kalau tidak percaya." Ujar Siwon._**

**_"ya sudah umma percaya, sekarang temui lah hyungmu." Suruh nyonya Cho mendorong badan Siwon menghadap Young Woon dan Heechul._**

**_"hyung, aku merindukan kalian." Seru Siwon memeluk YoungWoon lalu memeluk Heechul._**

**_"kami juga merindukanmu Siwon-ah." Balas Young Woon._**

**_"kau, kenapa tidak pulang dua tahun hah? Apa Jepang itu lebih menarik sehingga melupakan bahwa kau mempunyai rumah yang menanti dirimu untuk kembali?" hardik Heechul melepas kesal dihati nya._**

**_"Sudahlah Chullie, bukankah Siwon sudah menjelaskan bahwa ia sibuk kuliah sebelumnya." Hangeng menenangkan istrinya itu dengan merangkul bahu Heechul._**

**_Heechul hanya menghela nafas dan duduk tenang di sofa bersama Hangeng yang masih merangkul nya._**

**_"aku hanya kesal Hannie." Ucap Heechul._**

**_Hangeng hanya tersenyum minta maaf kepada adik iparnya itu dan kemudian berkata "Siwon, kau tidak merindukan keponakanmu?"_**

**_"Ah iya, mana keponakanku yang nakal-nakal itu Hyung?" Tanya Siwon menepuk dahi nya sendiri._**

**_Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua arah rumah dan menemukan sekumpulan remaja berkumpul sedang bermain game di depan sebuah LCD besar._**

**_"tidak adakah disini yang menyambut Samchon?" Tanya Siwon begitu berdiri dibelakang empat orang remaja yang duduk membelakangi nya._**

**_"wahhh Siwon samchon, bogoshippo." Si bungsu Taemin langsung berlari memeluk pamannya itu dengan erat._**

**_"nado bogoshippo Taeminnie." Siwon balas memeluk keponakan yang merupakan anak dari hyung tertua nya, YoungWoon._**

**_"Samchon, kami juga merindukanmu." Dua suara berasal dari Donghae dan Kibum yang sedang tersenyum menatap nya._**

**_"tentus saja Samchon juga merindukan kalian berdua, anak nakal kesini. Samchon ingin memeluk kalian." Siwon segera memeluk kedua keponakan yang hanya berjarak empat tahun dan tiga tahun dari umurnya itu._**

**_Pelukkan itu pun berakhir, hanya saja ada satu orang yang belum memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan pamannya ini._**

**_Kyuhyun, si bocah nakal, keponakan kesayangannya._**

**_Siwon memperhatikan punggung kecil itu dari belakang, sedang si pemilik punggung masih betah memandang layar besar didepannya._**

**_"kau tidak merindukan Samchon eoh?" Siwon memeluk tubuh kurus itu dari belakang dan meletakkan dagu nya di bahu Kyuhyun._**

**_"ani, samchon pembohong." Lirih Kyuhyun dengan suara serak dan bergetar._**

**_Siwon sadar bahwa ia telah salah, ia telah melanggar janji nya kepada Kyuhyun, janji untuk mengunjungi nya di China saat liburan tiba. Tapi apa, untuk sekedar pulang ke Korea saja Siwon tidak bisa, apalagi mengunjungi Kyuhyun yang tinggal di China bersama orangtua dan hyung nya?_**

**_"Mianhae Kyu-ah. Samchon salah, samchon terlalu sibuk dengan kuliah samchon." Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun._**

**_"Well, samchon sepertinya harus kerja keras membujuk Kyu." Ujar Donghae yang sangat-sangat tahu bagaimana watak adik semata wayang nya itu._**

**_"ayo ikut samchon." Siwon dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dan membawanya kelantai, membujuk Kyuhyun yang sedang kesal._**

**_Kyuhyun meronta, ia masih marah dengan samchonnya ini. Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Siwon, bahkan ia jauh lebih sayang kepada Siwon daripada YoungWoon-samchon nya yang satu lagi yang tidak jauh beda dengan ibu nya-galak- membuat Kyuhyun enggan untuk lebih dekat dengan YoungWoon, berbeda dengan Siwon yang begitu memanjakannya dan selalu menemani nya._**

**_Mungkin factor usia juga bisa mempengaruhi kedekatan antara Kyuhyun dan saudara-saudara nya yang dengan YoungWoon dan Siwon._**

**_YoungWoon yang tegas dan sudah mempunyai keluarga sendiri, sedangkan Siwon yang hanya tujuh tahun dia atas umurnya Kyuhyun, jadi jauh lebih mengerti dengan pola pikir remaja-remaja tanggung seperti nya._**

**_"Kyuhyun-ah, maafkan samchon. Samchon memang salah." Siwon berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menyesal dan meminta maaf._**

**_Kyuhyun hanya diam, dia masih marah dengan Siwon._**

**_"Ayolah Kyu, Samchon sebenarnya ingin mengunjungimu ke China, tapi apadaya jadwal kuliah sangat padat. Maafkan Samchon ne." Siwon terus merayu Kyuhyun agar mau memaafkannya._**

**_"…"_**

**_Siwon menghela nafas, membujuk Kyuhyun yang keras kepada memang sangat susah dan sebisa mungkin siapapun orangnya yang mengenal Kyuhyun berusaha menghindari untuk membuar Kyuhyun marah dan kesal._**

**_"baiklah, sebagai ganti nya. Samchon akan menuruti semua keinginan Kyu selama samchon disini." Ujar Siwon._**

**_Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pandangan menuntut._**

**_Siwon mengangguk sambil tersenyum meng iya kan tuntutan mata Kyuhyun._**

**_"baiklah." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat._**

**_"Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah. Samchon menyayangimu." Siwon kembali memeluk Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi diam._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Seperti yang telah di janjikan Siwon kepada Kyuhyun. Mereka langsung berjalan-jalan berkeliling kota Seoul yang dipenuhi tumpukan salju dimana-mana, membuat petugas jalan harus selalu siap mengikis salju yang terlalu cepat tebalny._**

**_Berbagai macam tempat telah mereka datangi, mulai dari Sea World, Kebun binatang dan tempat lainnya yang jauh dari kata mall dan sebagai nya._**

**_Saat ini mereka sedang makan di sebuah resto yang memilki pemandangan yang cukup indah membuat pelanggannya betah berlama-lama untuk tinggal di resto itu._**

**_Siwon dan Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu sudut resto, memakan makanan mereka sembari menikmati pemadangan yang disajikan resto tersebut hingga…_**

**_"hoek."_**

TBC

Italic and bold style it means Flashback.

Next story still flashback.

And Kyuhyun was 16 years old at the time.

I'm telling u how Kyuhyun felt in with his own uncle.

See you next story.


	4. Chapter 4 : Another Feeling

**_2. Another feeling_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"hoek."_**

**_Siwon segera menutup mulutnya , perutnya terasa mual sekali._**

**_Kyuhyun menghentikan makan nya dan beralih kepada pamannya yang sedang menutup mulutnya dengan pandangan khawatir._**

**_"samchon, gwenchanayo?" Tanya Kyuhyun._**

**_Siwon menggelengkan kepala nya, perutnya semakin mual dan dengan cepat ia berlari ke toilet resto tersebut setelah sebelumnya memberi peringatan kepada Kyuhyun untuk tetap disana._**

**_Kyuhyun merasakan ada sesuatu didalam diri nya yang ikut sakit melihat Siwon samchon nya seperti itu. Hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak tahu itu apa._**

**_Mata Kyuhyun mencoba meneliti makanan di piring paman nya dan mata nya membulat ketika mengetahui apa yang yang ada didalamnya._**

**_Bawang._**

**_Pasti paman nya itu tidak sengaja memakan bawang yang tercampur didalam makanan tersebut, Kyuhyun merutuki diri nya sendiri yang lupa kalau pamannya ini sangat alergi dengan bawang._**

**_Kyuhyun melihat Siwon telah kembali dari toilet, raut wajah Siwon langsung berubah menjadi pucat._**

**_"Samchon, gwenchanayo?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi khawatir._**

**_"gwenchana Kyunnie." Jawab Siwon tersenyum sedikit dipaksa karena perutnya masih mual._**

**_"apa perlu kita memesan makanan yang baru untuk Samchon?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi._**

**_"tidak usah Kyu, Samchon tidak berselera makan lagi." Tolak Siwon._**

**_"lalu kita harus bagaimana?" Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa menjadi ikut bingung, otak jenius nya itu entah kemana pergi nya._**

**_"bagaimana kalau lanjutkan jalan-jalannya?" tawar Siwon._**

**_"MWO? Aniyo. Samchon sedang sakit. Kita pulang saja." Tolak Kyuhyun mentah-mentah._**

**_"tapi samchon sudah berjanji akan jalan-jalan denganmu seharian ini. bahkan ini masih jam 3 sore." Ujar Siwon yang lagi-lagi merasa bersalah._**

**_"tapi samchon-"_**

**_"tidak apa-apa. Ayo." Siwon segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar dari resto tersebut._**

**_Hal ini membuat Kyuhyun semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Siwon. Bayangkan saja Siwon yang tengah sakit perut dan melawan mual nya masih harus menyetir. Membuat Kyuhyun menjadi tidak tega._**

**_"biar Kyunnie saja yang menyetir samchon." Tawar Kyuhyun akhirnya._**

**_"nde? Kyunie bisa menyetir?" Tanya Siwon tidak percaya._**

**_"ne." jawab Kyuhyun lirih seolah tak yakin dengan apa yang ia tawarkan._**

**_"kalau kau tidak yakin, tidak usah. Samchon masih kuat." Siwon memberi pengertian kepada Kyuhyun._**

**_"aniyo. Kyunnie saja yang menyetir. Bisa kita bertukar posisi sekarang samchon?" paksa Kyuhyun._**

**_Apa boleh di buat, Siwon yang melihat kesungguhan Kyuhyun pun menurut._**

**_"kita akan pergi kemana samchon?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah posisi mereka telah bertukar. Kyuhyun yang duduk di jok belakang setir dan Siwon pindah duduk di samping Kyuhyun._**

**_"Terserahmu Kyu. Bukankah samchon telah berjanji untuk menuruti kemanapun mau mu hari ini." jawab Siwon lemah._**

**_Kyuhyun berpikir mau kemana, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mengatakan kepada Siwon untuk pergi ke game center, hanya saja itu sangat tidak memungkinkan. Siwon sedang sakit, membawa Siwon ke game center hanya akan memperburuk keadaan paman kesayangannya._**

**_Setelah menimang-nimang mau kemana, Kyuhyun akhirnya mulai menjalankan mobil dimana mereka ada didalamnya ke sebuah tempat. Berharap dengan membawa Siwon ketempat ini bisa membuat keadaan Siwon membaik mengingat pamannya ini tidak mau diajak pulang untuk ber istirahat._**

**_Suasana tahun baru masih sangat terasa, musim dingin masih setia melingkupi Korea Selatan. Sore makin menjelang, sebagian orang telah memilih untuk pulang dan menghidupkan pemanas mereka atau menghangatkan diri bersama anggota keluarga. Namun itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang paman bersama keponakannya. Kyuhyun membawa Siwon menuju kesebuah pantai._**

**_Angin laut yang mulai kencang, para nelayan sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berada di perairan dengan suhu udara yang semakin turun menuju ke titik beku._**

**_"Samchon, kita tidak usah keluar ya." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Siwon. Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk menatap kearah ombak yang bergulung-gulung berlomba-lomba mencapai pantai._**

**_"ne." jawab Siwon lemah._**

**_Mendengar jawaban lemah Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Siwon terlihat bersandar tidak nyaman kepada sandaran jok. Kyuhyun semakin tega melihat keadaan Siwon yang semakin lemas seperti ini._**

**_Kyuhyun menggeser sandaran kursi sehingga badannya menjauh dari stir._**

**_"samchon, bersandar disini aja." Kyuhyun menepuk paha nyamemberi tanda agar Siwon mau tidur beralaskan paha dia._**

**_"Apa tidak apa-apa kyu?" sangsi Siwon sambil merebahkan kepala nya ke paha kyu kemudian memejamkan mata nya. Siwon benar-benar sangat lemas saat ini. alergi benar-benar membuatnya tidak berdaya._**

**_Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri lebih memilih memperhatikan laut lepas mencoba menghindari sesuatu yang saat ini mulai merasuki nya._**

**_Sekuat hati Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak memperhatikan Siwon, tapi sayang, sekuat itu pulalah hati nya merasa ingin melihat Siwon. Menyerah dengan kekeras kepalaannya. Kyuhyun menunduk kebawah memperhatikan wajah Siwon yang tertidur._**

**_Satu persatu bagian wajah Siwon mulai Kyuhyun telusuri dengan jemari indah nya. Dahi,mata, hidung, pipi dan bibir. _**

**_Telunjuk Kyuhyun bermain lama di bibir Siwon, entah kenapa hati nya mulai berdesir saat ini. Sesuatu yang semenjak tadi merasuki hati nya seakan menguat._**

**_'ANDWE' teriak Kyuhyun dalam reflex menutup mulutnya._**

**_'ini tidak mungkin.' Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya._**

**_'ini hanya karena aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan samchon.'_**

**_'hanya khawatir.'_**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih terlalu asyik dengan lamunan masalalu nya hingga tidak menyadari kalau orang lain telah hadir dikamarnya kini.

"Kyu." Panggilnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan yah rasanya ia ingin pingsan saja.

Orang yang selama ini paling Kyuhyun hindari malah datang kekamarnya kemudian memanggilnya.

"kau tidak merindukan immo?" tanyanya lagi.

"yah aku merindukan immo. Bogoshippo." Jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

"kalau begitu kenapa tidak memeluk immo?" pertanyaan ini lebih ke tuntutan.

Kyuhyun dengan malah bangkit dari kursi nya dan memeluk Jessica immo nya sebentar.

"kau semakin tinggi dan chubby saja Kyu." Ujar Jessica gemas dengan mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak membalas apapun, hanya diam dan mengelus pipi nya yang baru saja jadi korban cubitan Jessica.

"ada apa immo?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran kenapa Jessica langsung mencari nya kekamar.

"aniya, hanya saja Siwon oppa mencarimu sedari tadi." Balas Jessica.

'Siwon samchon mencariku?' inner Kyuhyun.

"memang ada apa Immo?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"entahlah immo juga tidak tahu. Sebaiknya langsung Tanya orangnya. Immo turun dulu ya." Jessica langsung keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih dalam masa load.

Setelah beberapa saat barulah Kyuhyun sadar dan langsung turun mencari Siwon dan menanyakan tujuan Siwon yang kata Jessica mencari nya.

Kyuhyun mencari Siwon kesetiap sudut rumah, hanya saja Siwon tidak ketemu hingga Kyuhyun akhirnya mencari Siwon ke taman belakang rumah dan,,

Deg.

Tes tes setitik cairan bening secara tidak sengaja meluncur begitu melihat apa yang dihadapannya kini.

TBC

**I'm sorry. This is so short.**

**I can't do anything. All of my fan fictions disappeared. So I shouls typed it again and this is the result.**

**Thanks for your feedback.**

**Hope you all enjoy the story.**

**Thanks for review.**

**_WonKyuPet, , Desviana407 , FiWonKyu0201 , Guest, NaraKim, ratnasparkyu, lea, evil kyu, ukekyushipper , MoonGyuWon, riekyumidwife, xoxogirls, zita frauke, everadit, gaemgyulover, rikha-chan, shin min young_**


End file.
